<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Event Planning for Magicians by Pumpkin_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425401">Event Planning for Magicians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Queen/pseuds/Pumpkin_Queen'>Pumpkin_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Nox - The Apprentice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Queen/pseuds/Pumpkin_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With several upcoming events happening over the next few months, Nadia decided to call in a few extra hands to make sure that everything went smoothly. </p>
<p>For this, she calls in the Apprentice and Julian. </p>
<p>And in turn, the Apprentice calls in her sister.</p>
<p>Nicola isn't entirely sure why she thought agreeing to stay in the palace was a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea, at first, a chance to spend some time with her sister. </p>
<p>She'd forgotten that the Count was back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vesuvia was quiet in the early mornings. At least, it was in the Heart District. The sun had only just risen above the mountains on the horizon, spilling bright oranges and yellows and golds across the clouds in the sky. In other parts of the city, there would already be a number of people out and about, but in the Heart District, the streets were fairly quiet. There were a few people here and there, but nowhere near as many as the South End or the Center City. </p>
<p>Nicola peered out the carriage window as it made its way through the district, peering up at the Vesuvian Palace looming over the city. It was as beautiful as ever, the sunlight gleaming off the white stone and golden towers. Still, her stomach did a little flip flop inside her as the carriage drew ever closer to it, uncertainty gnawing at her. </p>
<p>Not once had Nicola been to the palace, in the four years she’d lived in Vesuvia. The closest she’d ever gotten had been the Town Square. But now it was looming ever closer, and she was starting to regret agreeing to her sister’s request.</p>
<p>It had seemed like a fairly simple request, at the time. Her sister, Nox, had become quite close to the Countess over the last several months. She’d helped solve some issues - the truth behind Count Lucio’s murder (Nicola hadn’t <em> really </em>understood everything that had happened there, just that a lot of things had happened, and now he was back) and proving the innocence of Doctor Julian. </p>
<p>So naturally, with several major events - one of which was a new event, the other two ones that hadn’t been hosted properly for three years - coming up over the next few months, the Countess had apparently asked Nox for her assistance. And in turn, Nox had asked Nicola for <em> her </em> assistance. It seemed she wanted some extra hands, and some extra magic, to make sure everything went alright. And Asra - being, well, Asra - had disappeared again, so his magic was unavailable. </p>
<p>At the time, Nicola hadn’t thought too much into the request, and had agreed. She’d not been able to spend a whole lot of time with Nox over the past three years, because of her sister’s amnesia, so she’d been more than happy to have a reason to do so. Especially now that her sister <em> actually </em> remembered her. </p>
<p>In hindsight, she should have thought the request over a little more carefully. She knew she wasn’t in any <em> danger </em>, but she couldn’t shake the anxiety in her chest as she watched the palace grow closer and closer. There were so many What If’s running through her head, she was actively fighting the urge to throw open the carriage door, fling herself out, and run all the way back to her home in the South End. </p>
<p>The only thing keeping her from doing so was the pair seated across from her. Nox, dark hair tied back into a messy ponytail, rummaging through her satchel for the umpteenth time since the carriage had set off. She was muttering to herself as she did so, running through a checklist in her mind to make sure she had everything she thought she might need. And Julian, sitting next to her sister, watching her with a fond, if ever so slightly exasperated, look on his face. His reassurances that she’d packed everything had fallen on deaf ears once again, so instead he was nodding and humming along as Nox made a mess of her already chaotic bag.</p>
<p>They’d both reassured her, when the carriage had arrived to collect the three of them from the shop, that everything was fine. That the Count and Countess were aware of the additional guest joining them at the palace, and were perfectly okay with it. Or, well, the <em> Countess </em> was. The Count, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care either way. He was more interested in planning the Masquerade, which, despite being the last of the events that were coming up, was likely going to be the biggest.</p>
<p>Nicola had never been to the Masquerade before, but she’d heard the stories. Plenty of them. She was equal parts looking forward to it, and wary of it. At least she didn’t have to worry about <em> that </em> particular event. She was helping her sister with the others - not that she knew what either of <em> them </em> were yet. </p>
<p>She was distracted from her staring by a sigh of relief from her sister, and the sound of the satchel being closed. She glanced over at the pair across from her in time to watch as Julian reached over and gently pulled the satchel from her sister’s lap, across his own, and over to his other side, out of arm’s reach. Nicola didn’t blame him for doing it; she’d likely have done it herself if he hadn’t beaten her to it. </p>
<p>Nox pouted at him, and looked like she was about to complain, so Nicola decided it was time to interrupt. She’d spent the night at the apartment above the shop, to save the carriage having to make an extra trip to collect her from the South End. As a result, she’d had to endure their <em> cuteness </em> for most of the evening the night before, until it had gotten late enough that she could retreat to bed - Asra’s, since he wasn’t there, and she sure as hell wasn’t sleeping on the floor - without it seeming weird. She didn’t want to have to deal with it while there was nowhere to escape it.</p>
<p>“Are you <em> absolutely </em> sure that it’s alright for me to be coming?” It was probably the third time she’d asked that question that morning, but she couldn’t help it. With her anxiety mounting, especially now that she could see the elegant gates, the reassurance would be most helpful in keeping her from bolting as soon as they stepped out of the carriage. </p>
<p>Nox turned to her, the pout on her face quickly dissolving into a gentle smile. Nox had always been the gentler, more considerate of the two of them. That didn’t mean she didn’t have a temper though, because may the gods help anyone who pissed her off. An angry Magician was not someone you wanted to get in the way of. But at the moment, that temper was nowhere to be seen. Neither she nor Julian had done anything to cause it to surface. </p>
<p>“I am <em> absolutely, positively </em> sure that it’s fine. The Countess seemed to be quite pleased when I mentioned I’d be bringing my sister along.” Nox’s tone was as gentle as her smile, and Nicola felt some of the tension in her shoulders bleed out. Nox hadn’t said a single bad thing about the Countess since inviting her along to join them at the palace, but it was good to be reminded of it. </p>
<p>“That’s good to he- whoa!” She started to say, but she was interrupted by the carriage suddenly lurching to a stop, jolting her out of her seat. Firm but gentle hands caught her by the arm before she could smack her face into the window, and she smiled gratefully at Julian as she shifted back into her spot. </p>
<p>“We’re here!” She heard Nox say, before suddenly she was lunging across Julian’s lap, causing him to flush, as she scrambled to retrieve her satchel from where he’d tucked it. Nicola leaned away from her sister, grabbing her own satchel from the seat next to her. </p>
<p>“I- Yo- Nox!” Julian’s voice was a little strained, and Nicola purposely averted her gaze as the carriage door opened. Despite her anxiety, she was quick to disembark, pulling her satchel over her shoulder as she did so. She did <em> not </em> need to deal with the chaos Nox was causing inside the carriage. </p>
<p>Outside the carriage, the guards by the gate eyed her curiously, but said nothing. Nicola blinked at them for a few seconds, then turned her attention to the palace. She had to lean her head back quite far in order to look up at the tallest of the towers, and as she did so, the uncertainty began to gnaw at her again. </p>
<p>Before she could start stressing again, though, Nox came tumbling out of the carriage, satchel in place over her shoulder. She was followed closely by Julian, who was still quite flushed. At Nox’s appearance, the guards stopped eyeing her and hurriedly opened the gates. One of them looked a little nervous, and Nicola couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been on the receiving end of Nox’s temper at some point in the past. </p>
<p>Before she could dwell on it, she felt one of Nox’s arms slip through hers, linking them together. The gentle smile on her sister’s face turned suddenly mischievous, and that was the only warning she got before she was suddenly yanked forward as her sister broke out into a run. Nicola could only stumble along behind her sister, half dragged, as they made their way towards the main doors of the palace. Behind them, Julian was keeping pace without having to run, thanks to his long legs. </p>
<p>“Nox! You don’t need to drag me! I can walk just fine!” Nicola protested as they stumbled through the doors, which had been hastily opened by another set of guards who’d seen them approaching. Fortunately, Nox seemed to be well known enough around the palace that no one thought anything of them running up, which was somewhat reassuring. Nicola wasn’t sure her heart could take it if someone thought they were a threat. </p>
<p>Nox grinned at her over her shoulder as they stumbled to a stop in the entrance hall, but obligingly released her as the doors swung closed again behind Julian. </p>
<p>“Just making sure you didn’t bolt. You looked like you were going to.” Nox’s tone was teasing, but Nicola knew she was being serious. </p>
<p>Still... “I was not!” She responded indignantly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her sister. Nox just threw her head back and laughed. But any response she might have made to the indignant reply went unsaid, as another voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Ah, Nox! Julian! You’ve arrived!” The voice was pleasant, soft and gentle. Nox’s eyes shifted away from Nicola, towards the source of the voice, and her eyes brightened. Curious, Nicola turned her own eyes towards the source, and immediately felt her breath catch in her throat. </p>
<p>Despite the relatively early hour, Countess Nadia was already up and about. She was as beautiful as Nicola had always heard, with warm dark skin and long, thick purple hair done up in a loose ponytail that, regardless of its simplicity, looked rather elegant. She was coming down the stairs, one hand on the railing, her dress trailing down the stairs behind her. </p>
<p>Nicola only realised that her mouth had dropped open as she stared at the Countess when Nox reached over and pushed her chin up, causing her teeth to clack together. The movement and sound were enough that the Countess’s crimson eyes shifted from Nox to Nicola, and her smile deepened. </p>
<p>“And you must be the sister I’ve heard so much about. How lovely to finally meet you.” </p>
<p>Nicola felt her stomach jolt and her face colour as the Countess spoke directly to her, and quickly averted her gaze. She tried to speak, but all she could manage was a jumble of sounds that fell out of her mouth, causing her sister to giggle. </p>
<p>Ears burning with embarrassment, Nicola took a few quick steps backwards and ducked behind Julian’s lanky form. She heard a soft, gentle laugh coming from the stairs, and the sound of footsteps as the Countess reached the bottom of the stairs and began to approach. </p>
<p>“Is your sister normally so shy, Nox?” </p>
<p>“Not usually. I think it’s just because it’s, well... you.” </p>
<p>The Countess laughed again, and Nicola groaned quietly. She was certainly making one hell of a first impression, that was for sure. It could be worse, she supposed, but it still could have been going a lot better. She usually didn’t need to hide behind someone. </p>
<p>But then again, the Countess wasn’t just <em> anyone </em>. </p>
<p>Nox’s face popped around Julian’s side, and she grinned. “Are you going to come out and say hi? Nadia won’t bite, and you can’t just hide behind Julian all day.” </p>
<p>“Watch me.” She grumbled, grabbing the back of the doctor’s dark coat and curling her fingers in tightly, just in case he thought about moving. If he <em> did, </em> she was keeping his coat. </p>
<p>Nox rolled her eyes, and disappeared from view again. Nicola poked her tongue out at her, even though her sister couldn’t see it. </p>
<p>She <em> knew </em> the Countess wouldn’t bite. Even before her sister had started talking about her, after inviting her along, she’d heard a great many things about the Countess, most of them good. There were a few bad and questionable things floating about, but no one was <em> perfect </em>, and she’d never believed them anyway. </p>
<p>That didn’t change the fact that she’d never <em> met </em> someone in as high a position as her, and she’d already fumbled an attempt at a greeting. She needed to get her tongue under control before she tried again. </p>
<p>“Sorry, Nadia, I think she needs a few minutes. She’s been nervous about coming since she woke up this morning.” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s quite alri-” </p>
<p>The Countess didn’t get to finish her sentence before a loud voice interrupted her from the direction of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Noddy! Why is everyone saying I need to get up and greet guests? What guests? It’s way too early for... Oh.” </p>
<p>Nicola had never heard the voice before, but she could already guess who was behind it, given how casually they’d spoken to <em> the Countess. </em> After a brief hesitation, she braved a glance around Julian. </p>
<p>Count Lucio couldn’t be any more different to Countess Nadia. He was a pale man, dressed all in white, his golden hair slicked back. Her eyes briefly flicked to his left arm - all gold armor and sharp edges - before returning to his face. He had a slight frown on his face as he considered Nox and Julian, but then his eyes shifted ever so slightly, and suddenly he was staring directly at her. An arched eyebrow rose, and his frown morphed into a smirk. </p>
<p>She felt something in her twist at the smirk, and her fingers tightened further into Julian’s coat. In contrast to the Countess, she’d heard a great many less than stellar things about the Count, enough that knowing he was in the palace, knowing he was <em> back</em>, had been part of the reason she was so nervous about coming. </p>
<p>“Oh? Who’s this you’re hiding, Jules?” Nicola wanted to duck back behind Julian, out of sight, but she felt frozen in place, eyes locked on the Count as he began to descend the stairs. </p>
<p>“Don’t call me-” Julian began to hiss, a sneer on his face as he glared up at the Count. </p>
<p>“White’s supposed to be a virtuous colour. He’s wearing an awful lot of it, for someone with his reputation.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicola hadn’t meant to say that out loud. The thought had just popped into her head as she’d stared up at the smirking Count, who’d looked like he was planning on making another dig at Julian before he’d even finished talking, and her tongue had decided that that was the perfect moment to unstick itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stopped the instant the words had come out of her mouth. The Count had gone still part way down the stairs, staring at her in shocked disbelief, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. Forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the Count, she turned her attention to the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox’s shoulders were shaking with barely contained laughter, and she wasn’t doing anything to hide the huge grin on her face. Julian, likewise, had a smirk on his face as he looked over his shoulder at her. And the Countess had covered her mouth with her hand, but her eyes said everything Nicola needed to know about how she felt about the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The majority of the people present weren’t going to kill her for being so rude to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Count</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was a good sign. It made a bit of the terror that had formed in her stomach disappear, though her ears were still burning with embarrassment, and she remained behind Julian. Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to like your sister, Nox.” Countess Nadia dropped her hand away from her face, features schooled into a neutral expression, as she broke the silence that seemed to stretch forever, though it couldn’t have been longer than a minute. Her doing so seemed to open the floodgates, as Nox suddenly collapsed into a crouch, tears in her eyes and clutching at her chest, helpless with loud, clear laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the same time, the Countess’s words seemed to shake Count Lucio out of his shock, and his eyes narrowed, mouth snapping closed and twisting into a pout. Nicola tried to ignore the fact that he was still staring right at her, and instead untwisted her fingers from Julian’s coat to move to her sister’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was pulling Nox to her feet - and regretting it immediately when she draped herself over her instead, clutching at her shoulders as she laughed - the Countess spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was your name? I’m sure Nox told me, but it seems to have slipped my mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicola nearly dropped Nox as she jerked her attention to the Countess, eyes widening as she met her eyes once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh, me?” She stammered, then immediately regretted opening her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who else, dumbass,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she knows everyone else here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Countess’s eyes were kind and patient, though. She seemed completely unbothered by Nicola’s fumbling. Nicola had to wonder if Nox had fumbled as much as her when she’d first met the Countess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, my name is Nicola, Your Excellency.” The Countess’s eyebrows shot up when she spoke, and she immediately wondered if she’d said the wrong thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was Your Excellency the wrong one?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, fingers digging into Nox’s sides as she tried to keep from outwardly panicking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I have used a different one? Your Highness? Your Majesty? Your Grace?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, though, the Countess laughed. “Nicola, that’s a nice name. You can just call me Nadia. There’s no need for formalities. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nox’s sister, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicola was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad that Julian was a doctor. Between the near-constant anxiety attack she’d been having since she woke up, and the increase in her heart rate, she was fairly certain she was going to need his assistance before the day was over. She hadn’t even been in the palace ten minutes, and she was already certain the stay was going to kill her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Nox had finished laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe, and could stand on her own, they moved out of the entrance hall, to the dining room. Given how early the carriage had arrived to collect them, Nicola had not been surprised that they were invited to breakfast. Though she had the feeling Nadia knew quite well the kinds of people Nox and Julian were. If someone didn’t remind them to eat, they usually forgot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Given how much energy magic used up, and the fact that Julian was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, both of them should know better. They just didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. It was one of the many things they had in common. And it was one of the many things Nicola had to deal with any time Asra wasn’t around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she followed the others through the halls to the dining room, Nicola marvelled at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> her accidental outburst had been handled. A few years ago, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>year ago, if she’d said something like that about the Count, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Count, she’d probably have been thrown in the dungeons, if not executed, for it. But instead of any of that, he’d just leaned against the railing of the staircase, arms crossed and a deep pout on his face, acting like an angry child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t about to complain, of course; she liked being free and alive. She’d simply been surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicola had been stunned by how big the dining table was, with enough room to comfortably fit more than a dozen people on each side. There’d been four places set up at the head of the table, at the far end of the room; the head of the table itself, two on the left side and one on the right. A fifth place had been set up on its own at the end of the table, close to the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox and Julian had wandered up the left side of the table. Nadia had led Nicola up the right side herself. The Count, whom she hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>realised</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been following them, had flopped into the chair at the foot of the table. He’d still been pouting as Nicola had taken her seat, but when she happened to flick a quick glance down the table at him, his pout had morphed into a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been lounging, more than sitting, leaning back comfortably in his chair, the elbow of his golden arm on the arm of the chair, and his face resting in his hand. There’d been a dangerous edge to his smirk, one that made her think she might not be as free and clear after her outburst as she’d initially thought, and it sent a shiver up her spine. She’d averted her eyes quickly, and tried to ignore him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier said than done. She could still feel his eyes on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast itself was a fairly simple affair. As opposed to what she’d always expected from a Noble’s table, most of the food on offer had been familiar things, things she ate frequently. She’d recognised Nox’s favourite pumpkin bread in one of the baskets, and most of the fruits were ones she could easily buy herself. The conversation had been fairly easy to follow, at first, but it had quickly changed to things that Nicola had no idea about, things she’d not been involved in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d tuned it out, focusing instead on consuming the majority of a bowl of strawberries, until Nox had noticed that it was literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing she’d been eating, and intervened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Count had remained quiet most of breakfast, which Nicola knew was uncharacteristic of him. In many of the stories she’d heard of him, people always mentioned how much he loved to talk, and he would go on about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could think of, just to hear the sound of his own voice. The fact that he’d been so quiet had honestly made her a little nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the conversation had turned to the upcoming events, and the Countess’s request. Apparently, Nox was eager to know the details, and didn’t want to wait until after breakfast to discuss things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A harvest festival?” That piqued Nicola’s interest, and it had obviously caught Nox’s attention too, if the tone of her voice as she repeated it was anything to go by. Nicola looked up from her plate - and the slice of pumpkin bread she’d been buttering - and met her sister’s eyes. They were big and excited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A harvest festival?” Nicola echoed, as she put down her knife on the side of her plate to pay more attention to the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I thought it might be a good idea. I know many other cities host harvest festivals, and I’ve been considering doing the same for some time now.” Nadia’s eyes fixed between Nox and Nicola, and a knowing smile appeared on her face. “I suppose such an event interests you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it does!” Nicola jumped a little at how loud Nox’s voice was, but the Countess only laughed. “Gods, I haven’t been to a harvest festival since... since... Nicky, when was the last time I went to a harvest festival?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicola paused at the question, thinking back. After some quick mental math, she responded with, “six or seven years now, I think. You never seemed to be able make it home in time for the festival after you moved here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox blinked in surprise, and then frowned. “That long? That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long! It’s an utter travesty! It-” She was suddenly cut off by Julian placing a hand over her mouth, after Nicola sent him a desperate look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll just have to remedy that, won’t we, darling?” he asked, his tone affectionate. Nox nodded enthusiastically, eyes brightening at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Nox, Nicola, Julian, can I entrust the planning of the harvest festival to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nox removed Julian’s hand from over her mouth, grinning wildly. “Yes! Yes, of course you can!” she was practically bouncing in her seat, and Nicola smiled. It had been at least four years since she’d attended a harvest festival herself, after she’d followed her sister to Vesuvia to help her in whatever way she could as the situation had grown more and more dire. And going back home and attending one without Nox had just seemed... </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Countess suddenly turned to her, and she jerked out of her thoughts by a gentle, “Nicola?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- what? Oh! Yes, yes of course, Your...” She paused, frowning, “I mean, Na-” another pause. “...Milady.” She finally managed. Across the table, both Nox and Julian were laughing at her struggles, while the Countess just smiled warmly and patted her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work on it.” She said reassuringly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, milady. Uh, what... What were the other events? I know there was more than one, but I... kind of tuned out the conversation a little...” She admitted sheepishly, flicking a glance at the most empty bowl of strawberries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Winter Ball and the Masquerade. I’ll be handling the preparations for the Winter Ball myself. As for the Masquerade...” The Countess trailed off, her eyes turning to look down the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Masquerade is all mine.” Nicola nearly jumped out of her skin at the soft voice by her ear. She twisted in her seat to face the Count who was suddenly standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right next to her</span>
  </em>
  <span> - she hadn’t even realised he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but all she succeeded in doing was falling out of her chair with a yelp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This stay is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>definitely </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>going to kill me. At least I can say I died in the lap of luxury.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, as she lay dazed on the floor, listening to the Count laugh, while the Countess scolded him - not that a scolding was going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. She was pretty sure - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure - that he’d done that on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw movement to her left, and turned her head to see Nox peering under the table at her. Her sister grinned and, despite the fact that her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest, Nicola grinned back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worth it, though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>